


Battle In New York, Again

by Kuden (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsters, One-Sided Thor, female!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kuden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was poisoned by a magical monster, and his body became female after one night. The Avengers enjoyed looking at their new female!Captain, while Thor had a hard time dealing with his feelings then and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle In New York, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve/Thor switch genders, either one or both of them [prompted by ebyru]
> 
> A/N: This is a work for Thundershield Week 2014 and also my first Thundershield work ever. I couldn't have finished it without the help of my beta - Nausicaa82. Thank you so much, my friend!

 

**BATTLE IN NEW YORK, AGAIN**

 

Steve was fighting with a magical monster while the other members of The Avengers were fighting with other ones down the street. These monsters came from outside of the Earth. They walking on two legs but their appearances were more like giant lizards: black body, rough skin, scary face, angry yellow eyes, and a long tail. They were nothing to compare with the Chitauri army. However, their dirty and sticky adhesives really bothered the Avengers.

Steve stumbled and stepped back as the monster hit him in the face. As soon as he gained his balance back, he continued to fight and kick the enormous monster. The creature was becoming more and more angry after receiving the brutal hits from the super soldier. It shook and tightened its own muscles then threw up a dark, green, slippery vomit on to Steve’s body. The super soldier tripped and fellon the ground, his whole body trembling as the poison got into his mouth and penetrated his skin. Steve gagged as it tasted like shit, then curled up because his body hurt so badly.

Thor saw the Captain lying on the ground as he was fighting his own horde of monsters. In a blink of an eye, Thor left his position and killed the monster for Steve. After some whacks from the God of Thunder, the monster stumbled but it still fought back. Thor was getting impatient as he wanted the monster to be destroyed as soon as possible so that he could get Steve out of there. He held Mjolnir overhead, looked up with opened eyes, and called for lightningbolts. Once they were gathered strong enough, Thor swung his hammer towards the monster. It jumped in shock and collapsed on the ground.The monster gasped  for airbefore it stilled and died.

After making sure the monster was dead, Thor knelt on one knee to check on the Captain  who was groaning in pain, his body shrinking before Thor’s eyes. Thor touched Steve’s shoulders hesitantly, worried his touch might hurt the Captain.

“Friend Steve, are you alright?” Thor asked in a low voice, eyebrows knitted with worry.

“C-can’t say I want another bout.” Steve chuckled.

“Still making jokes? Stay here, I’ll call for help.” Thor left Steve and flew to the other team members’ places. After a few minutes, Thor came back with all the Avengers standing beside Steve’s curled body. Hulk went back to Bruce Banner, and he knelt beside Steve checking his pulse carefully.

“It’s racing fast, too fast to be alright. We need to get him back to the Tower, guys.” Bruce estimated and turned to face the group.

“Oh! Noway I’m gonna bring him back myself. No offense, but that green mud looks gross and I don’t want to risk my suit.” Tony couldn’t help grimacing in disgust.

“I’ll take him. I am not afraid,” Thor volunteered and lifted the Captain with one arm. He could barely feel Steve’s breath on his neck while the mud dirtied his cape and armour, but did not have an effect on the Asgardian. Thor swung Mjolnir and flew them back to the Stark Tower within minutes.

 

...

 

“Is friend Steve okay?” Thor asked anxiously while standing at the door, waiting for Bruce and Tony to finish the exam on Steve’s unconcious body. The Captain was now wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs.

“He’s not gonna die, Thor. Sit and relax.” Tony tried to calm the blond god down.

“But he is hurting, I can’t stop worrying. Because I’m the closest to him on the field, it is my responsibility to watch over him.”

“No, Thor. Don’t blame this on yourself. We were all fighting, and there was no doubt that it was impossible to watch out for each other every second.” Bruce gave Thor an empathic look. Thor sighed, lowering his shoulders. He couldn’t stop looking at Steve’s pale face.

“Steve is now sleeping. Maybe he will be better in the morning. We can’t do anything else but to let him rest for tonight. Go to your room, Prince Thor.” Tony stood up and stretched his arms before going back to his room himself.

 

...

 

Steve woke up with such a terrible headache he could barely stand up for the first few minutes. When the tiredness passed a bit, he gathered his strength to stand up straight. Something was really heavy on his chest and there was a strange ache between his legs, but Steve ignored it for now. He needed to clean up, with his super senses, he could smell the traces of the monster’s vomit still left on his body. He would find Bruce or Tony, whoever could help him explain his condition later. When Steve had just walked out of the lab’s door, Thor and Natasha appeared in the hallway. They were wearing casual clothes, and Steve thought how good Thor looked in them. Once the two saw Steve, their eyes widened. Natasha’s lips were slightly parted, she tilted her head. Meanwhile, the Asgardian’s jaw dropped, he slightly observed the super soldier from head to toe before turning his reddened face away. Steve could not figure out why. Had he done something to embarrass himself in front of the god? And why was Natasha looking at him like that?

“Captain, is that you? ‘Cause you look like him, but not really.” Natasha squinted and approached hesitantly, Thor still stood where he was when he first saw Steve.

“What do you mean, Natasha?” Steve shocked at his own soft and feminine voice, maybe he was developing a sore throat. Steve tried to clear his throat.

“Oh, so you are Captain America. I think I get it. Come on back to the uh, the lab. And let’s get you dressed.” Natasha slightly touched Steve’s arm and led him back to the lab, but she suddenly turned around to call Thor, who was still standing in the distance, “Are you just gonna stand there the whole day?”

Thor gasped and slowly looked up. He was lost in his thoughts. He followed after Natasha and the Captain to the lab but still kept distance. He certainly did not look at Steve’s face.

“What’s wrong with me, Natasha? My head hurts like hell, and I feel kind of weaker than usual and-- jeez, why does my voice still sound like a girl’s?” Steve asked once Natasha pressed him down to sit on the bed.

“Steve,” Natasha sounded so serious it made Steve scared, “You may need to look at your, uh, your chest.”

Steve did as he was told, but instead of seeing his firm pecs, he only saw a pair of big womanly breasts. Once he saw what was on his chest, he jumped out of his seat and screamed like a girl. That was right because he was now officially a girl, with big boobs.

“What the hell is this? Why do I have breasts like you?” Steve started checking every parts of his body and he shuddered when he realized what the ache between his legs meant, Steve cried in shock, "Oh my God!”

“J.A.R.V.I.S., call Bruce and Tony down here.” Natasha shouted and tried calming Steve down by finding a t-shirt for him to wear. The t-shirt was now too loose for Steve, even though it was his originally. Natasha made him sit down again.

Thor now had the courage to look overat Steve and Natasha, but he was still flushed due to the image of Steve’s bare breastsfrom earlier. Natasha kept talking to Steve to keep him comfortable, petting his shoulder softly. After five minutes, Tony showed up with his sleepy face.

“What is this? Why do you guys call me at this time? Pepper never wakes me up at 6AM. It’s fucking bed time, folks!”

“Steve is in trouble, and it’s serious.” Natasha looked at Tony with sharp eyes.

“What kind of trouble?” Tony looked at Steve. Hey Captain, you’re awake! How are you feeling? Sleep well?”

“He has big breasts, Stark.” Thor blurted, finally opening his mouth. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Like, boobs? His boobs are always big. I know that. What else is new?”

“No, I mean female breasts.” Tony looked at him with dumb expression, so Thor explained slower and clearer, “He appears to have switched into a woman, Stark.”

Now Tony looked back at Steve, still with the dumb expression on his face. He approached the Captain with caution. Tony’s eyes stuck on Steve’s breasts once he stood close enough to really see every part of the Captain’s newly changed body. He could see the Captain’s nipples appearing dimly through the thin t-shirt.

“Well, well. It’s not such a bad trouble!” Tony evaluated with a grin.

“No, it’s really bad.” Steve pouted angrily.

“What’s happened?” Bruce appeared from the doorway. He came to Steve promptly and froze when seeing the feminine Captain sitting on the bed.

“Bruce, help me. There is something wrong with my body. The whole of it.” Steve begged. Everyone stepped back and let Bruce do his job, fixing the Captain.

“Okay, Steve. Tell me how you felt when you woke up this morning?” Bruce touched Steve’s forehead with his palm to check if he had a fever.

“I had a bad headache, pain in my chest, was really tired. Basically, my whole body felt strange and weak. Like it wasn’t mine anymore.”

“Okay, so how are you feeling now?”

“Still tired, my chest and,” Steve paused, his cheeks reddened and then whispered, “--between my legs, are sore. Are you sure no one did surgery on me when I was unconscious?”

“No, Steve. No one would do this kind of thing to you. I think this could be because of the green mud. You were completely defeated by the monster after it threw up that thing on you, and you were unconscious for seventeen hours.”

“What a perverted monster! How can it even come up with the idea of turning a superhero into a girl? Even I, have never thought of that. Brilliant!”

“Stark, stop it.” Natasha frowned and growled at Tony.

“Then, how can we fix it?” Steve worried.                             

Bruce continued to ask more questions and checked Steve’s condition. He could not conclude anything yet, and decided it would be better if he did more examinations on Steve to find out a cure. Steve was allowed to go back to his room. Natasha offered to lend him some of her clothes to wear, including some lingerie, but Steve freaked out at the thought. He thanked her with a squeaky voice, and explained he would only wear his own clothes. Three hours later in the gym, Clint finally heard about Steve’s condition from Natasha and had his own freakout.

“Does he look good? Is he pretty? He’s got a handsome face, so I bet he’s beautiful as a girl, right?” Clint was interested in the development and was laughing at the Captain’s misery, but it did not mean he was a bad guy.

“Yeah, he is really beautful. But he is not happy about the situation at all, so do not be cruel to him about it.” Natasha threatened and continued to strike and kick the punching bag with her full strength.

Thor was also in the gym doing some heavy lifting and listened to the others talk about Steve. He still could not get the image of female Steve out of his head. Thor had always respected Captain America because he was a talented and good-hearted leader, but he could never resist desiring Steve in sexual way, too. Steve’s sparkling handsome face and firm buttcheeks always made Thor excited. Even as a woman, Steve Rogers still made Thor excited, and he wanted to hold Steve in his arms so bad.

“Hey Thor.” A soft voice made Thor quiver and almost drop his dumbbell. He restrained his strength and looked at the one who had just called his name. That was Steve, glorious as always.

“Cap, you look good!” Clint cried out, eyes widened. Steve shyly smiled and gave Clint and Natasha a slight nod then looked back at Thor.

“Hey Steven. What are you doing here? I thought you were resting.” Thor stood up straight, worried eyes looking at Steve.

Clint and Natasha were still looking at Steve. Clint was so shocked, he was holding his breath and his face started to turn red. The Captain’s face was still there, but there was something different now, it was more feminine and really beautiful, more than he expected. However, what made Clint flushed was Steve’s not-so-hidden pert nipples under his grey loose t-shirt.

“I’m feeling better now. Guess my serum is still good, it helps me heal fast you know.” Steve grinned, just like old times, and his face shined.  “I came here to apologize to you about this morning. I didn’t check my state before going out, and I’m sorry I made you feel so uncomfortable.”

“No, you did not make me feeling uncomfortable, Steven. I have seen plenty of, I mean... I’m neither displeased nor mad at you. You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

“Okay, good. Thank you, Thor.” Again, Steve’s feminine face shined with a smile. “I really want to train with you like we often do.I’m just afraid that you are not comfortable with my appearance right now.”

“I am perfectly comfortable. We can train together if you want. I’m not scared of fighting a lady. Lady Sif and I always train and fight together back in Asgard.” Thor said without thinking because he was admiring Steve with a big smile on his godlike face.

“Really? That’s good.” Steve grinned.

“Come here to the ring. Take the gloves. We will not use weapons.” Thor gave Steve a pair of gloves then wore his own.

“If you don’t have Mjolnir thenI don’t need a weapon to fight against you anyway.” Steve said confidently and got into the ring with the God of Thunder.

“Let’s see-” Thor laughed softly. Natasha and Clint had been looking at the two blonds the whole time.

“How long will it take Bruce and Tony to cure Steve? ‘Cause I hope it takes forever. Our Captain is fabulous, and those two look so cute together.” said Clint, still looking at the female Captain unblinkingly.

“Then and now.” Natasha corrected then went back to her bag.

 

**THE END.**

**[July 3, 2014]**


End file.
